Inocencia
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Hiyori tiene una pregunta y quien para responderla que la persona que la recogio como su "familia" "¿Que significa "hacer el amor"?" Una situación incomoda para la edad.


Disclaimers: **CODE BREAKER **no me pertenece, sino a Akihime Kamijou. Solo escribo este fic en momento de inspiración. Es el capitulo piloto de mi crossgrover entre **NARUTO **y **CODE BREAKER **titulado "En busca de la felicidad: las arenas del tiempo y el origen de la negación".

Inocencia

Cap. Único.

*****Japón, departamento de los re-codes*****

Una mañana como cualquiera, donde los pájaros revolotean por doquier, se escucha el movimiento del dulce danzar del tiempo y el compás de un árbol.

-ne Rui-chan-una pequeña Hiyori, de unos 7 años en apariencia, interrumpe el preparar del desayuno. Hiyori, usuaria del poder conocido como "burbuja", quien fue recogida por los re-codes hace no más de un año, yace sentada en la mesa, especialmente en una silla adecuada para su edad. Hiyori, de hermoso cabello naranja, al igual que ese par de brillantes ojos rosados y una piel por demás apetitosa. Si, Hiyori sería una belleza al tener mayor edad, de eso esta seguro.

-¿sucede algo Hiyori?-Hachiouji Rui, de solo 15 años, se encuentra preparando el desayuno de sus compañeros. De eterno cabello azulado, ojos morados y cuerpo andrógino; es una hermosa mujer cuyos atributos yacen escondidos, detrás de ese traje negro, totalmente ajustado a su cuerpo.

-Hiyori tiene una pregunta-habla Yukihina, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, cubriendo gentilmente su rostro con una mano.

-te escucho-para mayor comodidad, Hachiouji Rui decide sentarse frente a la pequeña Hiyori. No sin antes, sacar de la nevera una cerveza y abrirla para su disfrute. Toma asiento, mientras bebe de su líquido.

Jugando con sus dedos, totalmente cabizbaja –eto…-levanta su mirar, totalmente avergonzada de lo que iba a preguntar -¿Qué significa "hacer el amor"?-al instante, recibe de golpe, el chorro de cerveza en su cara -¡oye Rui-chan!-se sorprende al ver el rostro de Rui, totalmente rojo y avergonzado de la pregunta.

-q-que-inmediatamente voltea a ver a Yukihina, quien yace totalmente sonriente, recargándose de su mano izquierda y mirando a la chica directamente a la cara. Al sentir su presión, inmediatamente y sin razón aparente, sintió un calor inexplicable recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo –d-digo-tratando de aclarar su mente, corazón y garganta -¿a que se debe la pregunta?-le cuestiona.

-simple… Ayer Seeker trajo a una oneesan* muy hermosa, a la cual termino llevando a su cuarto-Rui solo pensó en golpearlo más tarde por hacer "esas cosas" en una casa donde hay 2 niños sin padres que les guíen en "esos temas" –le pregunte a Shigure, puesto que hacían mucho ruido, gritaban cosas "oh dame mas" y "así es hermosa"-imitaba las voces, logrando que Rui se imaginase en su pequeña cabeza lo que sucedió en dicha habitación –él solo dijo "están copulando", o como se dice entre las personas normales "están haciendo el amor"-finaliza la pequeña –no quiso decirme más, así que fui a preguntarle a Kouji, quien dijo "que era demasiado pequeña" para saberlo-Rui se imagina a Kouji, colocando una mano encima del cabello de Hiyori y revolverlo mientras contesta su duda –así que eh venido a preguntarte Rui-chan, ya que tienes a Yukihina para eso-señalando al moreno, quien ya de plano se esta tapando la boca y no morir de la risa, ante la inocencia de Hiyori.

Se levanta -¡de donde sacas que tengo a Yukihina para eso!-le gritó –mejor dicho, Kouji tiene razón…-mira como Hiyori quiere llorar, a lo cual suspira cansada –lo sabrás cuando crezcas, es por instinto, ahora…-voltea a ver al moreno -¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa, Yukihina?-le cuestiona, irradiando su poder en todo su esplendor.

-si- toma desprevenida a Rui, tomándola del cuello y acercándola a su cuerpo, plantándole un beso apasionado; frente a la pequeña Hiyori, la cual observa la escena con los ojos brillosos, un ligero sonrojo (bastante vivo) y estrellitas a su alrededor.

-Hiyori-entra Shigure a la cocina y observa con su cara de poker la escena: Rui siendo besada con pasión por Yukihina y a punto de caer encima de la mesa. Shigure, preocupado por Hiyori y pensando que esto la traumaría, le toma de la mano con dulzura –permiso-hacen ambos una reverencia y se retiran de la cocina.

Se aleja -¿dudas?-nota que Hiyori no esta –wow parece ser que prefiere averiguarlo por su cuenta-nota el sonrojo de su compañera –bien hecho-le acaricia la cabeza –parece ser que empiezas actuar como una madre Rui-se burla, para luego levantarse con pereza y marcharse de la cocina, dejándola en total trance.

-mi….-los colores suben por su rostro -¡PRIMER BESO!-se escucha por todo el departamento.

¿Fin?

Pd:

Oneesan *: usualmente las niñas pequeñas se refieren de esta forma a chicas mayores que ellas, significa "hermana mayor".

Hiyori termino con las pompas rojas de los golpes, ocasionados por una irracional Rui.

Yukihina… termino encerrado en un cuarto, a solas con una Rui dispuesta a saber todo lo necesario y satisfacer sus dudas. Termino encontrando a la persona destinada.

Kouji no se salvo, término en el hospital, al igual que Seeker y Shigure, todo por no medir sus palabras.

Lilly se salvo de todo esto, puesto que se fue de vacaciones, durante 2 semanas, a un crucero veraniego.

Fin.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

Bien, un pequeño oneshort, titulado de tal forma ante la inocencia de Hiyori por preguntar cosas que es mejor no conocer a su edad. A la vez a Rui, quien a pesar de su edad, se mostró extraña ante su primer beso. Sale me tengo que ir, la continuación esta en el microondas.


End file.
